Stuck
by LunarFlare14
Summary: Naruto's been in some pretty tight spots Haku's crystal prison, inside the belly of Orochimaru's snake, fighting head to head with Gaara... None of those times could have prepared him for this being caught in his own jutsu. YAOI: NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

Naruto sat on the edge of the hospital bed, completely concealed by the blanket. It'd been ten minutes since he'd gotten there and his sobs had finally subsided by the time Tsunade walked, "What is it now, brat? I have SICK people to attend to, and if there's nothing wrong with you so help me I'll bop you one."

Naruto poked his muzzle out from underneath the blanket, "I've got a little problem." She rolled her eyes, and he glared, "I'm... Stuck."

"I'm gonna regret this... Stuck in what, pray tell?"

"A jutsu."

She groaned and reached for the sheet, "Alright lets have a look."

"Uh uh!" He pulled it tightly down over his head.

She yanked at it once, hard, "Oh please how bad could it-" But she stopped surprised. Wear Naruto should have been a pretty blond girl sat in his clothes... And with his eyes... And whisker like marks... "Oh... my." Then she let out a long high pitched cackle.

"I told you. I was trying to get pervy sage's attention and I didn't change back. I was almost raped and all you can say is 'oh my'." He said turning bright red with both anger and embarrassment.

"Well, all I can say is wait until it wears off." And then she went to leave.

Naruto jumped up, "Come on! There's gotta be something you can do! Some kind of prescription you can fill."

"Fine, here it is; baggy clothes and duck tape." She studied him a moment and grinned, "LOTS of duck tape. Or maybe get some girl clothes and a new name. Here, I got one! Megami! Or Miyu! Yeah!" And with one last maniacal laugh she was gone.

Naruto was wrapped in a baggy hoodie with his long hair tucked in the hood, as he trudged down the street. He could only think of one person who could help him. Knocking on the door he waited until it opened, revealing his kunoichi teammate. She blinked, "What's with the hood?"

"I have a little problem."

She rolled her eyes and he glared. Why was it everyone got irritated when he said that? Moving aside she let him in, "Come on, and I'll make some tea." Ordinarily she wouldn't have done this but he seemed sincerely troubled and not just scheming for a date. When she was done with the tea she sat at the table with him and sipped her tea. Setting it down she studied him, "So, what's so serious you need my help?" Naruto pulled the hoodie over his head releasing a plume of blonde hair and a chest that made her look undeveloped. She blinked, then growled, "Idiot, I should've known you-"

"Wait, Sakura! I can't change back!"

She blinked, "Oh my..." He rolled his eyes, sometimes she was to like Grandma Tsunade. At least, she was kind enough not to burst out laughing. "I thought your voice sounded funny. Oh well, you'll just have to be a girl for a while."

"But I can't. I don't know HOW to be a girl! What will the guys SAY?"

"Probably that you're a fine piece of real estate and they'll grab your ass."

"Eww..."

"I know. Such pervs. Or maybe they'll ignore it because your clothes are..." She cringed.

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

"They aren't exactly flattering. I mean you might as well hang a sign that says 'Wide Load' on your back."

Naruto blushed furiously, "Really?"

"Yup. I mean the jacket's alright but the pants... WAY to much orange."

"I like orange."

"Alright time to take you upstairs."

Naruto blinked, "For what?" But she just grabbed his new girly wrist and dragged him up to her room. Once there she dug in the back of her closet, throwing articles of clothing over her shoulder.

"Ah ha!" she exclaimed, holding up a pair of jean shorts to the heaven's in triumph, "I was saving these for when I finally got an ass but... Oh well, here." She tossed them to Naruto, followed by a black belly shirt. "Bathroom's across the hall." He walked over and closed the door pulling off his orange pants, and pulling on the jeans over his boxers. He looked in the mirror and winced. There was a knock on the door and he opened it a crack to have a set of pink lingerie stuffed in. They still had the tags on and were, in the part of him that was still male's opinion, pretty sexy.

"Why do you-?"

"I was hoping to have a bigger chest by now alright!?!?" Then she slammed the door shut.

He successfully switched from the boxers to panties but the bra on the other hand was a challenge. When he finally got it on it nearly cut off his circulation. He grabbed his orange jacket and walked back to her room, "These things are torture. Why do you people wear these thing?"

"They make your chest look bigger."

"Why would you want them bigger, I mean I'm gonna throw out my back because of these things." He plopped down on the bed.

"Be thankful, most girls would kill for boobs like those." She waited and when the laughter didn't come she looked over at him, alarmed. He was simply staring at the ceiling. "You okay Naruto?"

"Other than the fact I am a girl?"

"I mean, are you feeling okay? You're not your usual hyperactive, knuckle headed self."

"I'm fine." Naruto said insistently.

"If you say so."

"I do! Gosh you are so annoying..." But as he said it he realized he was different. Sakura was unappealing. "Oh my gosh, I'm thinking like a girl!", he screeched.

Sakura's eyebrows shot up, "Really?"

"Yes, I must be!"

"How would you know your thinking like a girl?"

"Um..." He paused, "I don't know. I'm suddenly prone to crying and bursts of self-consciousness."

"Yeah, that'll do it." She giggled, "And with the summer festival in a couple days too."

"Oh dear..." He had been planning on asking Sakura. Now that wasn't just impossible. He honestly didn't want to. "Ah well, there's always next year." He got up and stretched, "I'm gonna go lock myself in my room until this thing wears off. See ya later." He went to leave.

"Can't do that Naruto."

He stopped, "And why not?"

"We have a mission tomorrow."

"What!?!" He turned red. "I can't let Sasuke see me like this! I can't let anyone else see me like this!"

"Calm down. It's not that bad. Just don't make a big deal out of it and they won't either."

Naruto blushed scarlet as he and Sakura walked to where they were to meet Kakashi. People stared as he walked by and it made him want to hide in a hole somewhere, "I thought you said they wouldn't make a big deal."

"Oh they'll get over it." She said waving it off. They walked by the flower shop when he heard something that made him wince.

"Sakura!"

"Ino!" Sakura turned in alarm.

"Who's your friend?" Naruto winced.

"It's... Naruto." Naruto winced again.

"Naruto?! What have you done to yourself?" she said laughing hysterically.

"It's not funny!" He whined.

"You even sound like a girl! This is just to rich!" Just then Sasuke turned on their street. He caught sight of Naruto and stared. Sakura saw him first and waved, breaking his stare but he still threw him frequent glances. Naruto, after seeing Sasuke, suddenly became preoccupied with his shoes. Ino stopped laughing to grin at Sasuke. "Hey, Sasuke-kun! I'm sorry you're on a team with such losers. They're even worse than mine!" Then she laughed all the way into the shop.

"Naruto?" He enquired. Naruto looked up at him.

"Yup."

"Um..."

Naruto turned bright red, "Yeah, I know, I'm a girl. Trust me it isn't the greatest scenario for me either."

"You are so useless." and then he walked right by them. After a few feet, Sasuke stopped, and looked back inquiringly at Naruto as if he expected some kind of explosion of insults and got not so much as a curse. The blond started to shake uncontrollably then turned his blue eyes toward him, leaving the Uchiha speechless; they were overflowing with tears. Naruto let out a few hiccups before running off. Sasuke was stunned.

Sakura gaped at him, "How could you!?!?"

"It's not like I haven't called him useless before!"

"You should be more sensitive to the feelings of others! Hmph!" And then she turned and stomped off after their teammate, leaving a bewildered Sasuke standing in the street.

He folded his arms, "Stupid Naruto. Since when is he such a cry baby?" Despite that he couldn't help but feel guilty. He knew it was Naruto's own fault and that the idiot would have to deal with it but... Those melancholy blue eyes made him regret he'd ever opened his big mouth. He grunted and stopped at the bridge where they usually met Kakashi and, as usual, he was not there. _Stupid Kakashi, stupid Naruto_, he sighed and kicked a small pebble, _Stupid, stupid me._ Then he stopped. Since when was HE, legacy of the Uchiha's, stupid. _Since I started hanging out with that loser,_ he thought bitterly. That was the moment Kakashi decided to show up. He stopped in his tracks when he saw only Sasuke standing there and looked around.

"The time I'm only a few minutes late is the time they decide not to show." He turned to Sasuke, "Where are the others?"

"I made Naruto cry and the baka ran off." He pointed down the street, "Sakura went after him- or maybe I should say her."

"Now it's not nice and very sexist to call Naruto a girl simply because he cried."

"That's not why I said her."

"Because he's a pussy isn't a good reason either-"

"What about if he had boobs and a pussy? Would that count?" Kakashi went silent, "When I ran into him he had all the qualifications of GIRL." Still he said nothing. "So, we might as well get on with the mission-"

Kakashi started off in the direction Sasuke had pointed in early, "I say we go find your teammates-"

"You just wanna see the jutsu, perv."

Kakashi stopped, "No, no, no! You got me all wrong. I am deeply concerned for her-him... Naruto." He grabbed Sasuke by the collar and yanked him down the street. "And I'm gonna make you apologize to... Him for those hurtful things I imagine you said." Sasuke struggled then gave up.

"This is so stupid."


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura found Naruto hauled up in his apartment eating a cup of noodles in the dark and watching day time television. His eyes were puffy and red from crying and they shined in the fluorescent glow of the TV screen. She sighed. As a girl, Naruto was a total drama queen. Maybe it was all the conflicting hormones or something? She put on a kind face and walked over to him, "Hey."

"Hey..." He mumbled into his ramen.

"Feeling better?"

"A little...I just needed some thing to eat I guess..." He stared down into the broth. "Sakura?"

"Yeah, Naruto?"

"Am I useless?"

"No, you are not. Now stop this. This isn't the Naruto I know! Just because you look like a girl doesn't mean you have to act like a crybaby! And since when do you care what Sasuke thinks?"

Naruto stared at the screen, but didn't seem to be registering what was on it, "His opinion is the only one I have ever valued." He hugged his knees to his chest, "What if he's right? I mean he's so much more competent than I am. And smarter and a better ninja. Why should he acknowledge me?"

Sakura was a little taken aback. Sasuke was his rival but the way he said it made it sound a little... Oh well, she shoved that to the back of her mind for now, "Sasuke doesn't know what he's talking about, and you aren't gonna prove him wrong sitting around here."

A shadow of the old Naruto flashed in his eyes, "You're right. I'm still Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage! " He slammed down the ramen cup, splashing broth all over his floor. "What am I doing? We have a mission!" Then he hopped up and grabbed Sakura's wrist. "Let's get going!"

"Yeah- Ah!" Naruto yanked her out of the room and practically dragged her out of the building.

Sasuke had his hands stuffed in his pocket. Kakashi walked beside him in the same fashion. It'd been a full hour and they had nearly circled the village without catching sight of Sakura or Naruto. "This is stupid. We can do the mission ourselves and be back by supper."

Kakashi glared at him, "You should give your teammates more credit. Sakura saved you from being consumed by that curse mark and from the sound ninja. Naruto saved you from Orochimaru and Gaara. Those acts of friendship should mean something."

"Hmph, Naruto wasn't saving me any of those times, he was saving Sakura." He said bitterly.

"And you. Especially you." Kakashi said insistently.

Sasuke scowled at the ground, "Yeah, right." Then, after a beat he glance up at Kakashi, "You think?"

"I know." That made the corners of Sasuke's mouth twitch. "Those two care about you, and you have the audacity to treat them like dirt. I won't have hostility on my team." Sasuke hung his head. "So, I expect a full apology from you. Got that?"

"Yes, sensei." He grumbled. He hated being in the wrong.

"Good, now let's-"

"Sasuke!" They looked behind them to see Naruto and Sakura. Naruto had dragged the poor female shinobi all the way there. She had a dizzy look on her face which she tried to shake off. It still left her looking frazzled. "If you think I'm gonna let you get the best of me, you've got another thing coming!"

Kakashi stepped between them, eyeing Naruto curiously, "Actually we've been looking for you. Sasuke has something to say. Don't you, Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at the ground and nodded, "Yeah..." Naruto folded his arms, "Naruto..." He looked up and caught those big blue eyes and was filled with genuine remorse.

Naruto glared, "That's my name."

"About what I said earlier. It was stupid of me and I shouldn't have opened my mouth. You aren't useless. You're a very valuable member of our team and I shouldn't have been so mean about your... Situation. I was a bad teammate and a bad friend and I'm sorry." His little speech caused three different reactions. Kakashi smirked under his mask, Sakura's jaw had dropped and Naruto just blinked at him confused, before blushing scarlet.

"Well... Um... Thanks, Sasuke." he said smiling shyly, and Sasuke blushed too. Sakura looked from one to the other as if she was trying to determined something, but before any of the Genin could speak Kakashi interrupted.

"Eh-hem. We do have a mission. Remember?"

"Right!" Naruto said cheerfully, "Let's get going."

"We'll split up into two teams. Me and Sasuke will cover this half of the forest. Sakura, you and Naruto will cover that half. When you find the herb gather as much as you can. Once you've done that report back to this spot. And... Go!" And the group broke apart. Sakura and Naruto headed to the east and Sasuke and Kakashi to the west. When they were out of earshot, Naruto smiled, "Sakura?" he asked, staring strait ahead as he walked.

"Yeah?"

"You know... That's the first time he's ever said he was sorry."

"I know. It was weird."

"Yeah, but it was also..." A soft look crossed Naruto's face and he didn't finish the thought, "Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Is life always this complicated when you're a girl?"

Sakura laughed, "Yes. Especially if you're as dramatic as you."

He let out a sigh, "It's just so... Different."

"Well, you defiantly act different. You're not half as annoying as you are when you're a boy."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You're a lot more fun to hang out with. It's nice having another girl on the team."

Naruto laugh, "Maybe I should be this way all the time."

Sakura chuckled, "Maybe."

Naruto and Sakura didn't find a single herb. They just chattered on and on for about five hours before realizing how late it was getting and they headed back to the meeting place. "Alright, alright, my question. If you were stuck as a girl forever, who would you rather date, Neji or Kiba?"

"Neji. No question."

"Why?"

"Kiba smells like wet dog half the time. And Neji's got nice hair."

"True. Okay your-"

"Late." Sasuke said impatiently as they came upon the spot.

Kakashi sighed, "I don't know why I paired you two together. It was a stupid idea."

Sakura glared, "I don't see what the big deal is. You two gathered enough herbs to heal three whole villages of the stomach flu." It was true. There were two large bags full of the stuff on the ground between them.

"Told you we should have done this without them." Sasuke grumbled.

"If it will make you happy, I'll carry it home. That way we contributed." Naruto said picking one up.

Sasuke shook his head, "You don't have to-" But he shut up quick when Naruto glared at him and hoisted it on his back.

The blond turned and walked in the direction of the village, "That's what I thought." Sasuke looked to Kakashi who just made a sound like a snapping whip. The Uchiha glared at him and grabbed the other bag from his teacher, before running to catch up with the blond. Naruto looked at the Uchiha and walked faster. Sasuke then began to walk faster than Naruto and before to long they were racing each other back to the village.


	3. Chapter 3

When they had given the medicine to Tsunade all three of them walked down the street together. Sasuke was in the middle looking annoyed as his two friends went on and on about the most ridiculous of topics, like, the carb count of ramen and how Naruto manages to have zero excess body fat. He growled, unwilling to admit he felt left out. "So, it's all that excess chakra?"

"Yeah pretty much. That's the only way I can explain it."

"So, you can eat whatever you want and not gain an ounce?"

He nodded, "It's why I'm usually so hyperactive, I need to use up the excess chakra. I'm so mellow right now because the jutsu's eating it up instead."

"Amazing."

Sasuke gave Naruto a glance and a half smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "I'll say."

Naruto looked at him and smiled shyly, "It's not really." For some reason he was more comfortable around Naruto when he was a girl. He wasn't as hostile or on edge and he didn't snap as much. Suddenly, in the middle of his thoughts, their was a yell from behind them. They turned and it was like a Ninja Academy reunion. Choji, Kiba, Neji, Lee, Shino, and Shikamaru all had turned on the street and seen Naruto. The six young shinobi were now coming at them full speed. Sasuke pulled him out of the way and they all fell in a heap. Only Neji and Shikamaru had walked, and they both shook their heads.

Neji looked Naruto up and down, "What have you done to yourself?"

"It's called my Sexy Jutsu." He did a twirl, "Like?"

Neji's eyebrow twitched, "No, not particularly."

Naruto opened his mouth but Choji cut in, "You gotta show me how to do that!"

"Teach us Naruto!" Lee said, looking excited.

Kiba nodded eagerly, "Yeah, teach us."

Five minutes later- "Okay then, down to business! The first thing you need to know about the Sexy Jutsu, is getting the curves in the right spots. It's just like the Transformation Jutsu except you're keeping some of your main features like hair color, eyes, skin tone. Those things. You're only changing the shape, not the whole thing."

"I am out of here." Sakura said glaring and leaving them, "You guys are morons if you want to learn that."

"Don't listen to her. Now..." He went on, giving them the basics of the jutsu. He observed their technique, and after a short time they began to pick up on it... Some less than others. "Yeah... Lee that's... Nice... Keep up the good work." Lee gave him the thumbs up, and Naruto winced. Damn, was he an ugly chick. "Very, very nice Kiba." Kiba did look pretty good for a first timer... And a suppose to be guy. Choji was still to plump, and Shino was still to skinny. "Alright, try again. And remember we're shooting for an hour glass, not a pear. One, two... Three!" There was another poof and they were much prettier, except Lee who managed to keep his bug eyes and eyebrows. Other than that they had attained the proper level of sexy. Even Shino managed to get it. Shikamaru and Sasuke looked as if they wanted to gouge out their eyes. As for Neji, he must have left. "Alright, for the ultimate test... You must incapacitate a perv. Kiba you get Kakashi-sensei. Shino you get Iruka-sensei. Choji you get Jiraya, and Lee you get Konohamaru's old tutor, Ebisu. Any questions?" Lee raised his hand, "Yes, Lee?"

"Gai-sensei isn't perv, is he?"

"He's not the same kind of perv."

"What kind of perv is he then?"

"I'll tell you when you're older. Now go and make me proud!"

"Sir yes ma'am." They then disbursed.

Sasuke shook his head, "You are a crazy bitch."

Naruto smiled, "Why, thank you Sasuke."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, "Hey, aren't you gonna make sure they pass?"

Naruto snorted, "Heck no. I just wanted them out of here."

"That's pretty smart." Shikamaru said with a smirk, "Hey, you wanna go get some ramen?"

"Yeah, sure." He looked to Sasuke, who had an expression on he couldn't read. Not like Naruto was good at reading to begin with. He gave him what he hoped was an encouraging smile, "You want to come Sasuke?"

His features lightened, "Yeah, I'd like that."

Naruto turned to Shikamaru, "You don't mind do you?"

Something in his face suggested that he did but he just shook his head, "Nah, the more the merrier." For a moment Sasuke and Shikamaru's eyes met and they stared each other down before leaving for the ramen stand. "So how long you think you're gonna be stuck like that?" He asked.

"Hopefully not to long. I mean it's not so bad but being a girl's pretty weird."

"Weird? How so?"

"I mean, they always sit down to go to the bathroom, they take longer to shower, their clothes are all tight, they're super self-conscious, and it's just such a nuisance."

"There's got to be a plus side to it."

"Yeah, guys are nicer to me, and if I get bored I can poke my boobs and watch them jiggle." Shikamaru laughed, loudly. Naruto blushed, "I was serious."

Sasuke shook his head, "Simple things for simple minds." Naruto opened his mouth to protest but the Uchiha smiled, causing Naruto to blush; he was teasing him.

Shikamaru glared, not catching the look the two exchanged, "No need to be so up tight. Seriously." They reached the place, and sat at the counter. The shop keeper chuckled when he saw Naruto, but took their order without comment.

"It's nice of you to treat us to ramen, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru gave him a smile, "No problem, it's just the gentlemanly thing to do."

"And you're saying we're not."

"I'm not saying you aren't, Naruto. But it's the 'man' part that I've got you beat in at the moment."

He shrugged, "When you're right, you're right."

Sasuke scowled, "What about me?"

"I beat you in both parts, the 'gentle' and the 'manly'." Naruto choked on his ramen as Sasuke pounded his chopsticks into the table, "Let's not ruin the meal, shall we?"

Sasuke growled but said nothing. They ate as the sun went down in the west. The meal went normally, but it was after the sun was down things were shaken up. As Shikamaru handed the money to the shop keeper, Ino burst in. "Shikamaru!" He cringed and turned. She was fuming, "What are you doing here?"

He laughed nervously, "Just hanging with my buddies. That's all." She looked from Naruto back to Shikamaru, then growled, "We're leaving." She grabbed the back of his collar, and before leaving she turned around and smiled cheerfully at Sasuke, "Bye, Sasuke-kun." Naruto and Sasuke poked their heads out of the flap to watch Shikamaru give one last defeated wave before they disappeared into the night.

"That was weird."

"Yup." Naruto stepped out onto the street. "I should be getting home. Tomorrow's a big day, what with the festival and all."

Sasuke's eyes got serious and distant, "Yeah..." The look was gone as fast as it'd appeared, "How about I walk you home. It's pretty late and it's not safe for a girl to walk the streets alone." He grinned wickedly, "Especially a loser like you."

"I don't need an escort, I'm perfectly capable of getting home safely on my own, and I'm not a girl or loser."

"If you say so. But there are a lot of perverts out their." He then began to walk away. Naruto hesitated, looking around the dark street.

"Sasuke, wait!" He ran after the Uchiha.

"Changed your mind?"

"No, I think that you're more likely to need an escort than me. There are sick men like Gai-sensei running around, who go after pretty boys like yourself." Sasuke blushed.

"I'm handsome. Not 'pretty'."

"Nope, I was right the first time."

"Boys can't be pretty."

"I'm pretty."

"Well, right this moment you're a girl."

"Point. I'm still pretty when I'm a guy."

"No, you're good looking. Guys can't be pretty!" He yelled in frustration.

Naruto blushed, "You think I'm good looking?"

Sasuke looked away, "I was merely correcting you."

"Yeah but you still said I was good looking."

"Hmph."

He smiled, "That wasn't a no."

"We're at your place." It was true. They'd arrived at his apartment.

"Fine but I'm still prettier than you, whether you admit it or not."

"Guys can't be pretty."

"Fine, than I'm better looking than you."

"By who's standards?"

"Your's." Then he sauntered in and gave him a wink. "Night, pretty boy."

Sasuke's ears perked in sudden realization, "Wait, you think I'm pretty?"

"Ha ha ha! Oh, so now boys can be pretty? And you call me slow!" Then he was gone, inside his cozy abode.

Sasuke smirked, "_That_ wasn't a no." He said softly and walked off down the street.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto fidgeted as Sakura tried to apply a bright red lipstick on his lips. She let out an exasperated sigh, "Would you hold STILL?"

"It feels weird."

"I said that too the first time I wore it. It''s worth it. Okay now stand and let me look at you." He did, wiping imaginary dust from the black miniskirt and red bib halter that tied around his neck and waist. Sakura had let him borrow them. The black leather boots were to tight against his legs and for some reason he couldn't calm down. He felt completely exposed as he turned in front of Sakura. But Sakura only grinned, unaware of his discomfort, "There are going to be a lot of conflicted emotions tonight, that's for sure. The guys aren't going to know what to do with themselves."

Naruto swallowed hard, "They aren't the only ones."

"Oh you'll be fine."

"No I won't. My pulse is to fast, I can barely breath. I'm going to have a heart attack and it's going to be all your fault. I'm just going to make a fool of myself."

"You are not. Just keep your cool." She said grabbing a silver little purse. She wore a bright green tube top and shiny white capris. He followed her out to the front door.

"I have no cool Sakura. How am I suppose to keep it?"

She opened the door and they stepped out into the crowd going toward the festival. "Just calm down. It's only guys. Be cool. Cool as an iceberg."

Naruto gulped, "I don't know about this." But Sakura just strutted down the street without him. He walked a little faster to fall in behind her at her pace. He watched her, taking notes. Keep calm, be cool. He took one deep breath then swung his hips a little more like Sakura. Then he caught the glances, the stares. Look all you want. The thought bubbled up from somewhere deep inside him, Look and suffer. He caught the eye of one of the guys he'd seen around the village, a few years older and not trying to hide his stare. He winked at him and kept walking. Power. Raw power from their lust and envy. They cut down an alley to find a street full of teens. The main festival was for adults and kids. This was their spot. Where they pumped the music loud, and danced without inhibition. All the other rookie Genin were there. All the guys hung by a bench and there was Sasuke, black jeans and a black button-down shirt. Something inside Naruto involuntarily squirmed with delight. He was gorgeous and when he saw Naruto, his eye lingered. Something in them flickered disappointment. But as the other guys stood and greeted them, Sasuke glared. Only Shikamaru had stayed where he was, attending to Ino, with a look of disappointment.

Neji was the one who finally broke through, "Naruto may I dance with you? I have something I'd like to talk to you about." Naruto threw Sasuke a look but he was looking off somewhere else, looking lost in thought. The song had become slower, Naruto nodded and Neji smiled, "Splendid." He led him out on the dance floor and spun him around before resting his hands on his hips. Naruto blushed, but put his arms around Neji's neck. The song was half over before he spoke. "It's about this jutsu you're stuck in. I think I could reverse it." Naruto looked in his eyes. They were hard to read, but what he saw may have been anticipation, "If I reverse the chakra flow on the right points it should release in a matter of minutes. You could be your old self again." His look became distant, "Quite frankly I miss you."

Naruto blushed, "I'm right here."

"Of course..." Neji smirked, "You're enjoying the power?" He winced, but Neji chuckled. "Yes I know. Intoxicating isn't it? Well, when you're ready to change back. I'll be waiting."

Just then someone tapped his shoulder, "May I cut in?" Naruto turned, to find Sasuke, with a cool smile.

Neji raised an eyebrow and lightly put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Yes, but I allow it half-heartedly." Naruto turned back to him but he was already off the floor. It was just him and Sasuke now. Strong hands rested on his hips and his heart leapt. He turned slowly to face him, and a slow smile spread across his face. His bare legs rubbed against Sasuke's jeans.

"What did he want?" He whispered against his ear.

"Just to talk about this jutsu. He says he could reverse it." Naruto's fingers entwined behind his neck. He stroked it gently causing Sasuke to suck in a quick breath.

"Really?" he said eagerly, "Like right now?" Delicious longing stirred inside him. But he nodded.

"I guess so. I said not now."

"Why?" He didn't want to read to much into his tone. It had sounded disappointed.

"I'd be wearing a miniskirt and make up. I'll look like some freaky transvestite." Sasuke laughed. His fingers stroked Naruto's bare back. He was suddenly super sensitive to the slightest touch. Adrenaline shot through him and his heart pumped like crazy in his chest.

"I'm glad you came, despite your appearance."

"Me too." he whispered breathlessly.

"Do you miss being a guy?" He asked, humor lining his words.

Naruto giggled in delight, "Oh yeah." That's when he saw the glances, looks, stares. They were all watching them. And it made him giddy.

"I miss you."

Naruto looked up into his face, blushing furiously. What was with everyone tonight? "I'm right here."

"You aren't acting like yourself."

"How so?"

"You're not loud, wild, crazy, spacey, reckless..."

"You wanna see me reckless?" Naruto said stepping closer to him.

Sasuke's grip tightened and held him there, neither of them dared move. He was close, closer than he'd ever been to anyone. Sasuke looked from his lips to his eyes, as if asking permission. A lazy, sultry smile spread across Naruto's lips and Sasuke leaned in and pressed his lips to Naruto's. Naruto's tongue swept his mouth, searching for an escape from the ache inside him. Then there was a sound like a pop gun going off.

****

CLIFF HANGER! Just joking, I've posted the last one. So you're headed for the last chapter eh? the last chapter left in this twisted saga? What will happen?? Well stop reading this and go find out.


	5. Chapter 5

There was a sound like a pop gun going off, and he opened his eyes, pulling away. He looked down, to find his chest gone, his heels to small and the boys were back in town. The next second he stumbled backward, hitting the ground hard. The two boys stared at each other, blushing furiously. All the things he'd felt as a female. That longing scared him to the point of insanity. Naruto scrambled to his feet and ran hopelessly away before anyone could see. Panic and adrenalin over took him and his legs ran all on their own. He ran down a back alley, rounded a corner and stopped leaning his back against it and panting. The street was empty save for an alley cat digging through a trash can. He had just caught his breath when Sasuke almost ran past. He noticed Naruto though and stopped stooping over and panting, "For a guy in heels, you run really, REALLY fast."

Naruto stammered, "Look, Sasuke I- What you see is- I didn't- It wasn't- Oh God I'm-"

"It was Neji."

"Hm?" That stopped him cold. "What do you mean?"

"When he touched your shoulder he used his gentle-fist technique to reverse the flow of chakra in a specific point so that you'd change back. He did exactly what he said he'd do. Just without your consent."

Naruto took a deep breath to calm himself, "Oh..." He then looked down at his shoes. "Look.. About before, I was..." But he trailed off. "Wait. How did you know that?"

Sasuke blushed slightly, "I... Kinda used my Sharingan to read your lips. I saw him reverse it."

Naruto blushed, "You could have told me he did that. I could have made my getaway."

"You were right about one thing though."

"What?"

"You do look like a drag queen. Or an extremely ugly woman."

"Jerk."

"Dumb ass."

"Pansy." Naruto stood up straight.

"Fag." Sasuke took a step forward.

"Like you can talk. You kissed me, remember?"

"You liked it."

"So? I was a girl."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"It's different."

"No, it's not."

"Yeah, it is."

"So, if I kissed you right now, you'd be repulsed?"

"Yeah!"

"We taking bets?"

"Yeah!"

"One night at my place if you enjoy it!"

"Bring it!"

"Fine!" Then he grabbed him and pressed his lips hard against his. They stumbled back into the wall. After a minute or so they had to breathe. They were both hard against each other. Sasuke panted, "So?"

Naruto took several deep breathes before he could answer, "Alright, you win."

"So what now?"

"One night, your place, as agreed."

"Sounds good." He pulled back bowed, "After you, Madame!"

"Shut up." He said walking a little crooked. "This underwear is basically a wedgie. How do women wear them?" They started to walk down the street.

"They aren't so bad once you get use to them."

"Sasuke!"

"I find no underwear is the best way to go." Naruto stopped in his tracks and Sasuke looked back. "What?" Naruto suddenly grabbed his wrist.

"Hurry up."

"Why?"

"I just want to get there. The sooner we start, the more time I get to fuck you into the mattress." He glanced back,

"So to speak."

Sasuke blinked at him surprised, "Who said you could be on top?"

_"What?" Naruto shouted at the Nine Tailed Fox. The beast behind the bars grinned. Naruto was dreaming of course, but that didn't make it anyless real._

_"You heard me." _

_"Why would you do that."_

_"Becuase I was tired of you going after that disgusting pink haired female. It bored me and she is unworth of MY vessal. She is weak and she talks to much."_

_"So you nudge me in the direction of a guy?"_

_"Anyone is better than her. You chose him, not me."_

_"I hate you."_

_"Is that really how you feel?"_

_Naruto pouted for a minute, "No."_

_"See? Everyone but that Neji fellow is happy. And maybe that annoying girl who saw you two making out."_

_Naruto's eyes widened, "Omigosh, she did?"_

_It grinned again, "Yup."_

_Naruto yawned, "Oh well. Sucks to be her I guess. Night, demon dude."_

_"Night bane of my existance."_


End file.
